Cafe and girls
by Shikki
Summary: How if Seigaku regulars worked as waitress? What will they do?
1. Default Chapter

**Author note:**

**I'm imaging how Seigaku tennis club will be if they work as waitress.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I hope all of the character is mine… But of course they don't**

**They all belong to Takeshi Konomi.**

Seishun Gakuen is going to hold a festival. Based on the rule, each of the club must prepare a stand, and these clubs are including the famous Seigaku Tennis Club.

"So, what will we make?"  
Oishi as the vice-captain started the discussion that afternoon. They had no practice today, since they hadn't decided what to made.

All of the members were silent.

None of them seemed to have any idea.

After a while, Arai talked," How about café?"

Everybody looked at him. "Café?"

"Yes, I think it's quiet good." Arai said.

"Hmm… I so think it's good. What about you, Tezuka?" The tensai nodded to himself.

"But two or three other club also make café too." That one comes from Inui. As usual he was holding his notebook.

"Unyaa! Than what should we do?" The acrobatic player bouncing from one place to another place.

They're all thinking hard.

"Umm… In my previous club, we made the boys into waitress." at last Kachirou managed to talk. But then, everyone was glared at him.

"You mean we must dress as a girl? No way!"

"Ugh… I'll look stupid wearing those skirt."

Almost all of the team didn't agree.

"But, I think that idea is quiet good." Momo said playfully as he picked on Echizen.

"Yes, you will look so cute as a girl, Momo sempai." Echizen replied the sophomore.

Tezuka said nothing. He did want to see Fuji dress as a girl. But that mean he also had to dress as a girl. And he didn't like it.

"Anoo…I do think it's quiet good. Since we didn't have any other idea." Taka rubbed his brown hair a little nervous.

"I like it too..." Fuji agreed the idea with his usual smile still on its place.

"Nya! So it's decided than!" Now Eiji bounced himself next to Oishi, who was unprepared and fell down with a loud voice.

"Gomen Oishi! Daijoubu ka?" Eiji looked a little worried but than quickly back to his cheerful self.

The next day, all the students of Seigaku Junior High is busy prepared for the day after tomorrow festival. Tennis club member were busy carried thing from one place to another place.

They decorated the court and the clubroom pretty well.

They put about 20 parasols. Each contained a table and three chairs.

In the afternoon, they had finished the preparation.

"Ah! At last!" Momoshiro stretched his body after put the last chair to the last parasol.

"You're almost doing nothing, ne, Momo-sempai." Ryoma attack his sophomore with his usual arrogant voice.

"NANI! How about you? You're just drinking ponta all the time since we started these works!" Momoshiro pointed a pile of Ponta can near Echizen.

Not far from them, Oishi called the entire member to gather outside the decorated court.

"Yosh! We're finished preparing the court. Now Tezuka will tell you next."

The stoic captain stepped ahead. He was holding a sheet of paper full of writing.

"Now we need to divide the worker." He said in his deep voice.

"First, the shopping squad. Horio, Kachirou, and Katou. They're going to buy anything we need for the café. Please ask Inui what you have to buy."

"Second, the chef. Kawamura, aria, Kitazumi." There's some relief sight from the three of the chef. "At last I don't have to be a girl." Kawamura muttered.

"Third, the menu maker. Inui, Hatake, Kyou, Tanaka. Inui had been spying other's club café and their preparation. So please, make it well." Some of the member sweat drop to hear Inui making the menu.

"I'll bet he'll put those dangerous poison juice to the menu."

"Fourth, the waitress. Because we do need a lot of people, so the rest of the member which hadn't been calling to the one of those three works, must worked as waitress. Ryuzaki-sensei has prepared the uniforms. For Echizen, she had a special job for you."

A lot of " No way! I'm a girl!" can be heard everywhere.

Tezuka himself didn't like it very much. But this is what Ryuzaki sensei had told him.

Fuji just stood quitly. He didn't have any problem to be a waitress. He loves to see his teammates suffer like this.

An evil grin was now patched on his beautiful face…

To be continue…

**Haw was it? I hope you enjoy it. **

**I made this after thinking quiet hard the last day. So please R&R!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Yuki, Haru, Fuji, Obasan, Kei-chan, all of my friends, and of course to you, reader!**


	2. The poor man

**A/N**

Finally, I have posted chapter 2. Please enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**

I did hope they are mine. Unfortunately, they are not.

**Chapter 2**

At last, the festival day came. There were a great deal of people came to see the festival. Some of the club opened their stand on schoolyard, and some inside the building.

One of the busiest was tennis club's café. They do affect many people. This made the waitress, chef, and shopping squad very busy. They kept running here and there to bring the customer their order. Moreover, the clothes they used make them hard to move.

"Nya… I'm so tired." Eiji threw himself to the bench in the clubroom, which already changed into kitchen. The acrobatic player used short maroon waitress dress Ryuzaki-sensei gave him to match his hair colour. The skirt he wore was so tight and short makes him uneasy to move.

In front of his dress, he used a white apron. He also used high heels shoes.

Oishi came after that.

"Eiji, why don't you help us?"

The mother of Seigaku wore a normal waitress dress, but Ryuzaki-sensei also gave him a set of cat tail and the ears. His apron is light blue colour with ladies running shoes.

"Ne, Oishi, I'm very tired." Eiji grumbled.

"Don't act like that. If Tezuka heard, you'll have to run 30 laps or so…" Fuji brought a tray with two glasses of coke float.

Fuji was, to be honest, incredibly beautiful.

He wore rimple (Spelling?) pink blouse with white ribbon in front.

A peach colour ribbon was tight sweetly around his head. He also used peach colour mini skirt with pink apron. The cloth suits him well.

"But I AM TIRED!" Fiji's child mode is activated.

Just after Fiji spoke, the door swung open. The captain walked into the messy kitchen room. Actually this will frighten the entire member, except Fuji of course, if they were in their usually practice day. But today is not a practice day. Today they tried hard not to laugh at their buchou.

The clothes Tezuka used made him looked like a sissy. Ryuzaki sensei gave him tight short white pants; knee long, under his pink tight mini skirt plus pink tank top with a lot of lace. His apron was white colour.

"What are you all doing here? The customers still yelling their orders!" He barked at them. Fuji just smiles and walked away to deliver the two-coke float.

"Ne Oishi, where's Momo and Kaidoh?" Eiji stood up half-heartedly.

"They're helping the shopping squad. "Oishi replied, than he swung the door opened. A tray filled with three plates of hot waffles with melt chocolate and strawberry sauce.

Meanwhile, in front of the café, Ryoma was fighting hard his desire to cry. Ruzaki sensei had, cruelly, made him use the mermaid stuff and forced him to lay on decorated tables like a mermaid on the ocean.

As he released some deadly curse upon Ryuzaki sensei, a boy in tennis suit comes. Behind him was a big boy brought two big bags.

"E… what had happened here?" He talked to himself.

He came nearer to Ryoma. Stared at him for a while, than talked.

"Umm…. What a cute mermaid they have! I think I'd like to take a look at this café."

"Kabaji, you may go home." The captain of Hyotei walked into the tennis court, which now completely changed into café.

"Ussu…" Kabaji followed his senior order.

Atobe took a seat near the counter. A waitress came and gave him the menu.

Atobe looked at the waitress carefully. He thought he had seen her somewhere before. However, he could not remember.

Keeping his curiosity aside, he looked at the menu.

Some of the juice had a very weird name.

"What is this Aozu?" He asked the beautiful girl who worked as the waitress.

"Ah… It's a kind of juice with blue colour." Again, Atobe felt he had heard the girl's voice somewhere.

"Hmm… So I'll order this Aozu thing and tiramisu cake, please…" He gave back the menu to the waitress, which now had a very weird expression on her face.

In the kitchen.

"A glass of Aozu and tiramisu, please." Fuji opened the door than entered. Suddenly the atmosphere changed drastically. Everyone stared at the prodigy in unbelievable way.

"Ano… Fuji, is there anyone order Aozu?" Taka managed to speak.

"Yes." Fuji pointed a man who seated near the payment counter.

Everyone gasped.

"It's the captain from Hyotei!"

"Yes, he is. And he really thinks I'm a girl." A sadistic evil smile appeared from Fuji's usually angel face.

"So you let him order that juice?"

Fuji nodded.

"Beside, don't you want to know what will happen after he drinks that juice?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hmm…it will be a good data." Suddenly Inui appeared holding a glass of blue colour liquid and his right hand and tiramisu in his other hand.

"Saa… Sankyuu Inui…" Fuji took the dishes from Inui's hand and put it on the tray.

The others just stared at his back when he came to the Hyotei captain's table.

To be continued----

Chapter two at last! Next episode, what will happen to poor Atobe?

I will post the rest of the story immediately. So keep checking, okay?


	3. now and then

**A/n:**

**Sorry for the long waiting. I've been stuck in exam last week. Geez… it's very terrible.**

**Than I lost the Microsoft word document when I reformatted the computer. ;**

**Anyway, this is the last part of the story. First, to all Atobe fans, I'm sorry to make Atobe's image very-very bad in this part kick by all of Atobe-sama fans.**

**Disclaimer:**

**None of the characters are mine, though… **

**Part 3 End**

"Here's your order. Please enjoy the meal." The tensai gave Atobe his order.

Fuji turned and walked away to continue his job, but Atobe caught his wrist.

"Cute girl, why don't you have a drink with me?" Atobe was in his playboy mode.

"Ah, sumimasen…I still have work to do."

"Please, have a seat with me." Atobe made a very unexplainable expression but surely never failed to get the girl he wants. But, since Fuji is a boy, it has no effect on him.

"I'm sorry, we're very busy right now."

From a not very far place, Tezuka watched the two of them with a great dislike. He didn't like Atobe and the fact he tried to force Fuji to stay make his hatred grew even more.

He stepped forward to help Fuji.

"What are you doing?" He barked at the two men. Fuji looked at him with a great relief. But Atobe's face was full of shock.

"Te…Tezuka-kun?" Atobe rubbed his eyes. He didn't believe what he saw.

There was a long silence before…

"BWAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHA!" Atobe laughed loudly.

Tezuka clenched his fists. Try not to show any expression. Beside him, Fuji hides his smile behind the tray he's holding.

"Gyahahaha! Tezuka…Te…" Atobe wipe his eyes from tears. Than he took the Aozu that he thought just an ordinary blue colour juice and drank it to calm himself.

Then it did.

Atobe's face turned colour from white pale, to purple, green, blue, yellow, black, pink, than returned to green. And after a small **squeek** sound, he fainted.

With a loud noise, atobe fell from his chair. His mouth full of foam.

Almost the entire customers looking at that incident suddenly gossiped among themselves. Most were panic.

Tezuka and Fuji quickly brought Atobe's corpse into medical room.

"Hmm… This will be a good data." Inui muttered to himself while the doctor examined Atobe. Than the data player walked away.

"Uh, I've never seen poison this strong before. What did he actually drink just now?" The doctor finally spoke after a while.

Fuji and Tezuka looked at each other. They imagined the glass full of blue liquid Atobe drunk just now.

"But, despite whatever he drunk, he will recover after resting a while."

Tezuka and Fuji left the medical room. They had work to do. Besides, Atobe was not their favourite man after all.

They walked into the kitchen.

"Ano …Tezuka…where's that gallon of Aozu?" Fuji's eyes opened widely as they entered the clubroom.

Suddenly…

"ARGH!"

Tezuka ran outside, followed by Fuji. And they saw everyone fainted. The only man stood was Inui.

He, like usual, was holding a notebook.

"Hmm… Ii data…"

**-Owari desu-**

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for any mistake I made in this fic, including error grammar, wrong spelling, and poor idea. I'm waiting for your reviews ;**


End file.
